Threesom kidnapping
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Kanda and Lavi decide to kidnap Allen after finding his doujinshi's and fanfics, hidden under his bed  It's a threesome


Allen woke up softly and groaned as he tried to look around, noticing that he was blindfolded and tied to a chair. Slowly fear entered his mind, and he completely freaked out as he noticed that he was also naked.

He heard some voices, but couldn't immediately place them.

"where am I?" He asked, pretty pissed off.

"In a room." One of them answered.

"why am I tied up! What are you guys planning with me?"

"we're going to make you feel good, really good, so you can relax."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX LIKE THIS?" Allen screamed. "Who are you!"

One of them snickered. "hear that? He doesn't even recognize our voices. Let's show him, shall we?"

He felt someone remove the blindfold and gasped as he saw a naked Kanda sitting on a bed in front of him, and a naked Lavi walking towards Kanda before sitting on his lap.

"Kanda! Lavi! What the hell!" Allen yelled. "free me!"

"not yet, moyashi-kun" Kanda said. "First we're going to make you feel really good. You've been too stressed out these last days, this will make you relax a little."

Allen glared at him. "what do you mean with 'feel good'? " He deepened his glare. "Let me go! And why are you naked!"

He was really freaking out right now as he could already guess what they were planning.

"Well Yuu-chan and I have been preparing ourselves a little." Lavi now said and he caressed Kanda's chest. "and also… we got a little impatient."

Kanda smirked and grabbed Lavi's member, making said man moan softly.

"But now that you're awake, we can finally get to do what we planned." Kanda said and he let go of Lavi so the redhead could walk towards Allen and kneel down in front of him, licking Allen's member.

"and what if I don't w-want this?" the white-haired bow said, clutching his teeth.

"oh… but we know you want this… we found your doujinshi and fanfics involving me and yuu-chan, a few of them with you included. And if I remember it well, there was one of them in which you were tied up and surprised. Guess where we got our inspiration?" Lavi grinned and took the member in his mouth.

Allen was bright-red. "where did you find those?" he asked quite embarrassed .

Kanda stood up and walked towards them. "under your bed in a folder." Then he laid himself on his back. "But. I'm not going to sit back and watch like I did in the fanfic. This will be going quite different." He said and he took Lavi's member in his mouth, sucking and making Lavi moan onto Allen.

"hnnggg.. Ah!" the white-haired moaned loudly and decided to let them do as they planned, because.. hey… he still was enjoying this too.

"L-Lavi, s-suck… h-harder" he said huskily and Lavi did so until he himself was close to release. "damnit Yuu…. I'm already close." He said before releasing in said man's mouth, while moaning onto Allen's member, making the other come moaning out load.

Kanda pulled himself away and after that, so did Lavi. They both stared at a panting Allen before the redhead turned his face towards Kanda.

"neh.. Yuu-chan… You're still hard" he said snickering as he crawled towards the ravenhaired, taking said man's member in his hand, pumping him.

Alen bit his lip at the sight. He knew those two were a couple, and GOD.. did he find them sexy. Before he knew it he was aroused again and kanda noticed this, smirking before whispering something into Lavi's ear.

The redhead nodded and pulled back, smirking softly as Kanda walked towards the white-haired. The Japanese teenager softly caressed Allen's member before pushing himself on Allen's lap, member inside of him.

He moaned softly and started riding the surprised youngster while Lavi untied the boy.

Allen gazed at Lavi with half closed eyes, pulling him towards himself and Lavi gazed at hims. "what are you pl-?" he moaned as he felt the cursed boy take his member in his mouth.

"ah!" he moaned loudly and Kanda snickered and started, moving faster, making Allen moan onto Lavi, causing a chain reaction.

"k-k… damn.. Kanda I'm close." Allen mumbled and Kanda moved faster, making the younger come, moaning loudly.

Lavi grinned and pulled himself away from Allen as Kanda pulled himself off.

Allen gazed as Kanda now pulled Lavi close, kissing him before turning around and bending forwards, elbows leaning onto the bed.

Lavi took the hint and thrusted into Kanda hard. "hnnggG…. Yuu." He moaned and started moving faster, going deeper inside the ravenhaired, hitting his sweet spot and making him moan loudly, until Kanda finally came, hard.

The redhead panted as he felt Kanda tighten around him, pulling him over the edge as well.

After a few seconds he pulled out, and Allen stared as he saw their semen flow out of Kanda. He turned bright red and once again got hard.

"my, my.. .you're very lively, aren't you Allen-chan." Lavi said smirking. "Good for you we're not don yet." Kanda said smirking. "because there is one more thing I would love to try."

Lavi gazed at him surprised and as Kanda whispered in his ear what he was planning. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"you serious?"

"yes."

"But… Isn't that dangerous?"

"I still want to try it…"

"But… you'll be in trouble…"

"I still want to…"

"okay then…." Lavi gave in. "But… no complaining later okay?"

Allen gazed at them. "what are you planning?" He asked curiously.

"oh.. you'll like it." Kanda said smirking as he walked towards Allen once again, whispering in his ear: "you and Lavi, are both going to enter me, at the same time."

"th-the same time?" Allen gasped as Kanda pulled him of the chair onto the floor, and when Allen was sitting down, Kanda pushed Allen inside of him once again.

The ravenhaired moaned. "hnngg.. come on Lavi, You as well…."

And that was all it took for Lavi to be rock hard again.

The redhead walked towards both of them, pulling Kanda off slowly before putting Allen on his knees, and rubbing their members together.

"ah.. hnggg.. L-Lavi!"

Lavi smiled and nodded towards Kanda who slowly sat himself down, teeth gritting in pain/

"you still sure? Yuu-chan?"

"hell yes." He said as they were completely in.

"just give me some time to adjust."

Allen bit his lip. "t-tight." He said, panting softly and Lavi nodded, squeezing his and Allen's bases.

Then suddenly Kanda lifted himself before coming back down hard, moaning as both Lavi and Allen hit his prostate.

"hnngggg K-Kanda/Yu-chan" Both of them moaned loudly as they were being pressed together. "This is so tight." Allen said huskily before thrusting up, making both Kanda and Lavi moan loudly.

"I'm not going to last long like this." Lavi said and the others agreed as it only took them a few more thrusts to come, moaning loudly.

Kanda pulled himself off and cum came running down his legs, mixed with a little bit of blood.

"will you be alright?" Allen asked worriedly. Kanda knocked his head. "you two seem to forget that I heal faster than anyone else." He said, eyebrow twitching before his face softened.

"but thank you for worrying."

"ne.. yu-chan? How about we kidnap Allen more often from now on?"

Kanda and allen both twitched..

"you know.. Lavi.." Allen said. "How about asking next time? I'll be glad to join."

The end

A/N: wiii first trio EVER ^^

I hope you liked

Please review?


End file.
